A cake for Mommy
by MokonaStorm
Summary: She wanted to make a cake for her mom, but...Can Gokudera cook a cake? Kind of secuel of "Special Day", some OC characters hope you like it Happy mothers day Latinamerica!


_**Happy mothers day! Well, today its Mothers day here in Mexico and many parts of Latinamerica , So this idea apperead in my head and why not, lets give it a try xD**_

_**Sorry if i make terrible gramaticall errors, thats the reason for what im writing my fics in english instead of spansih, i want to get better in this so please dont be bad with me TT TT**_

_**You can see it like a continue of "Special Day", and hope you like it n n**_

"Daddy, daddy!" A 5 year old girl with silver long hair tied in a ponytail entered to her father room, he was sleeping but after he listened to her daugther call he woked up, " Ahh...Lavi, what do you want?" "Hahi! Sorry daddy, i didnt know you where sleeping". Gokudera sitted on the border of the bed an took the little Lavina to sit on her side, "From all the things you had to take from your mother you had to use that expression" "Hahi? What expression?"

Gokudera Lavina was wearing a red dress with no sleeves, she was just like her mother but with silver long hair. Gokudera just smiled to her daugther and continue with the talk, "So what do you wanted?" "I want to give mommy a gift" Lavina was smileing while her father was watching her a little confused. "Then lets go buy her something, no big problem" Before he could get up Lavina took his arm, "No! I want to do it myself!" "Huh? What do you want to do?" "Cake!" Gokudera just had a really confused face now, he could only ask to Lavina again "You want...what?" "I want to make mommy a cake! You said that she and aunt Kyoko loved cake, so i want to make her one" "Lavi, you cant cook, your to little" "But daddy..." When Gokudera turned to see Lavina, he saw the only thing that he couldnt resist, Lavina´s puppy eyes, she was about to cry when he couldnt resist anymore "Ok...you win i will help you" "Yaaaaay! We are making cake for mommy!"

After Lavina celebration, both of them went to the kitchen, luckly Haru was out with Kyoko and the other girls, and Tsuna and the other guardians where on a mission so they where the only ones in the mansion. When they arrived to the kitchen Gokudera opened one of his box and let Uri out "Play with Uri while i look for the recepi book and all the stuff we need" "Hai! Lets play Uri!". After he got all the ingridients and material for cooking, Gokudera took Lavina and sitted her infront of the desk at his side, in that moment Uri jumped to the table "Hey! Get down now" Uri just saw him with a mean look and ignore him, "You stu..." "No bad words daddy! Mommy would be angry" One of the things Haru always says to him since Lavina born was... NO SWEARING IN FRONT OF LAVINA, if she saw him saying any bad word in front of their little daugther he would pay the consecuences, with that Gokudera didnt had any option that leaving Uri doing anything she wanted "Well, in that case bring some eggs frome the refrigerator" "Lavi will take the eggs!" And there was another thing that Lavina take from her mother, Gokudera just smiled until he started a mean look war with Uri, "Daddy..." "Yes?" he said without stopping the war with Uri, "Do you know how to make cakes?" Gokudera stopped his war with Uri and looked at the recepi book "Well, its not that hard, we just need to... (Imagine one of Gokudera´s cientific explination here)... no problem at all" Gokudera turned just to see Lavina really confused, "Mommy doesnt say any of those strange words" Lavina started to walk when she tripped sending the eggs to the air, Gokudera quickly run to catch her making it in time, but the eggs felt on his head "Are there still eggs on the refrigerator Lavina?" "Yes daddy" "I´ll go get them..."

After cleanning the mess with the eggs father and daugther where back again infront of the desk, putting the ingridients in a bowl, "Daddy, if we make a good cake do you think i can do other day, one cake for Sora-nii and Takashi-nii?" Gokudera stayed froze after he listened to Lavina. Sawada Sora and Yamamoto Takashi where the sons of Tsuna and Yamamoto respectively, Sora, Takashi and Lavina where really united, just like Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were in middle school, the three of them share the same age, for Gokudera seeing her little Lavi being friends with the Jyuudaime son was the best for him, but he didnt count that Lavina would feel the same with Takashi, one thing was the Jyuudaime son and the other was the baseball idiot son, but at the end he just accepted it, just like he accepted Yamamoto as part of the family. "Daddy? Did you heard me?" "What? Yeah, sure...maybe you should ask your mom help for that" "Yaaaay! I hope mommy likes her cake!"

Without knowing how (Gokudera even thanked secretly to the UMA´S for helping him with this), the mix was ready to put in the oven, but Gokudera didnt saw coming what was about to happen...literally because he didnt saw that Uri was next to his feet and stepped on her tail. Uri went directly to Gokudera´s face, making him throwing the mix to the floor and making Lavina laugh without seeing the mix, with his patience at his limit he just did what he would normally do... "Stupid cat! What the hell where you doing there!" After that he turned to see Lavina with a surprised face, he though she was like that after what he said, but when he saw her waving her hand like saying hi, he imaginated the worst... "Hi mommy" Haru was in the entrence of the kitchen with a dark aura around here "Hayato...what did you just said..." "It...it was nothing rigth Lavi..." He couldnt finish what he was about to say because he saw Lavina crying in silence, Haru forgot about what happened and went at her daugther side and hugged her, "Whats wrong Lavi-chan?" In that moment she turns to see Gokudera and said with an angry voice, "Did your father scared you with those bad words?" Now he was really feeling guilty, but before he could say something, Lavina talked "No mommy...its just...your cake..."

After that Gokudera explained all to Haru, making her feel really bad and hugged Lavina even more, "Sorry Lavi-chan...you dont need to feel sad...Sorry Hayato for seeing you as the guilty one..." "Hey, everyone does mistakes..." "But that doesnt free you from the punishment for saying those words infront of Lavi-Chan!" Gokudera cursed in his mind, then Lavina turned to see her mother, "What is going to be daddy´s punishment?" "Simply Lavi-Chan, he is going to pay to both of us all the cake and drinks we want from the bakery, we can also take Aunt Kyoko, Sora and Takashi with us" "Yaaaay! Cake party!" "Go to tell Sora and Takashi about this, i will see you in your room in a minute" "Lavina is going now!" Lavina went out of the kitchen leaving Haru with Gokudera. "I accept to pay the kids cakes, even Kyoko´s part, but you are going to take the whole place for yourself" "Very funny Hayato" Haru kissed his cheek "Its your fault for saying those words, now see you in Lavi-chan room"

And with that said, the cake party was on the way...

_**Ok some things to make clear xD**_

_**Uri: I think Uri is a female cat so thats why i refered to her like that **_

_**With the kids names, I choose for Lavina that name because we all know what Gokudera felt about his mother, so i liked the idea of her daugther named like that n n. With Sora and Takashi...Ok i didnt have a lot imagination for those two, and for Takashi´s mom... OC that i didnt want to mention xD Im not really fan of CharacterxOc so i dont want to get any further with that (If you want imagine your that OC ;D)**_

_**With that said, have a happy mother day with your mom!**_

_**Please review, i accept corrections but please dont be mad with me TT TT**_


End file.
